The Tenseiga Maiden
by celestial power
Summary: A mystery revolves around the Tenseiga.
1. divine

**A/n: Inuyasha does not belong to me**

 **Disclaimer: Written for Dokuga's weekly snippet challenge**.

 **Prompt: divine**

A woman with raven hair lied on the hard ground, her blood covering her body like a veil. Sesshomaru sat on the ground besides her whispering desperately to Tenseiga to come alive.

A maiden in silk robes was walking towards the bloody figure on the ground. The woman's golden hair fell down in long wavy curls and there was a soft look in her green eyes. A smile was plastered on her face. She placed a glowing hand over the bloody figure and her fatal cuts healed bringing her back to life.

She looked back at Sesshomaru and rested her palms on his hand holding the hilt. Sesshomaru took at her divine appearance. She looked so beautiful. His golden eyes narrowed in suspicion. His face scrunched up in confusion, he asked in his cold voice,

"Who are you?"

"Don't you recognize me? I am Tenseiga." She replied with a smile.

Before he could utter a word, the woman vanished with a blinding light and fused with the life saving sword. A tear ran down his eye and he whispered 'thank you.'

He shifted a bit picking up the now breathing form of Kagome and embraced her tightly vowing her protection.


	2. Discovery

**A/n: Inuyasha does not belong to me**

 **Disclaimer: Written for Dokuga's bi-monthly contest.**

 **Prompt: Discovery**

He strolled down the hall. His pace was faster than ever. He had to know about it. He had to crack the mystery.

The halls took a turn around the corner and he stood before a magnificent door. The intricate designs on its surface carved out in the shape of a huge dog. The dog had its hair fluttering behind it in forms of wave. The dog was white as the purest form of snow and its eyes were a stark red making a brilliant contrast. Its teeth were bared in a threatening manner and its long delicate ears hung limp.

He placed a hand on the patterns and his memory traced back to the time when his father was alive. His father was known to have an infinite stature in his true form. Sesshomaru's eyes softened. He had often wished to become an equally majestic dog demon. He had dreamt to surpass his father in power. It had been the only meaning to his life, before Kagome had graced it with her light.

Speaking of Kagome, he had to find out something. He applied a slight push to the shoji door and slid it open entering the room. The room had three long, low height tables. These tables were all attached to one another and were aligned with the nearest wall to the door. Several scrolls were arranged on these tables. The scrolls were arranged on the basis of their script. All the scrolls based on mythology were separated from the scrolls based on war tactics.

A small wooden, low height was present at the centre of the room. Sesshomaru walked to the tables and searched through the numerous mythology scrolls. His father always told him that the mythology scrolls were truths written by those who had experienced rare occurrences. His father had stressed on the word 'discovery'. He had informed Sesshomaru that the demons who had discovered rare occurrences, had enlisted them down in the scrolls. He told him that they were called 'mythology' because no one had believed them on the narration of those rare occurrences.

Sesshomaru picked up one of the scrolls, the name scribbled in old script 'the legend of swords'. He situated himself on the centre table and bent down to light up the oil lamp. Turning his head towards the scroll, he opened it with neat precision. The red bind on the scroll untied and fell loose on the ground. He unrolled the scroll and started reading it.

'The legend of the sword of Izanami'….

He eyes kept on moving downwards.

'The legend of the sword of Izanagi'…

He scowled a bit and his eyes scrolled downwards

'The legend of the sword of Kagutsuchi'…

All were the various swords belonging to gods and various saviors. He could not figure out why there was no mention of Tenseiga. Was he missing some major information?

The next day passed away with Sesshomaru shuffling through the various mythology scrolls trying to find any information whatsoever on his heritage sword, Tenseiga. He was immersed in his own thoughts. The concerns about the Maiden of Tenseiga did not allow him even one moment of peace. His concerns increased with the increasing power of his mate. Kagome's holy powers had increased after her encounter with the maiden. The thing that concerned him the most was the connection between a demonic maiden and the holy powers of Kagome.

Retracing his memory back to the incident, he remembered the soothing touch of the maiden. Her touch had almost felt holy.

 _*Flashback ONE MONTH AGO*_

 _A woman with raven hair lied on the hard ground, her blood covering her body like a veil. Sesshomaru sat on the ground besides her whispering desperately to Tenseiga to come alive._

 _A maiden in silk robes was walking towards the bloody figure on the ground. The woman's golden hair fell down in long wavy curls and there was a soft look in her green eyes. A smile was plastered on her face. She placed a glowing hand over the bloody figure and her fatal cuts healed bringing her back to life._

 _She looked back at Sesshomaru and rested her palms on his hand holding the hilt. Sesshomaru took at her divine appearance. She looked so beautiful. His golden eyes narrowed in suspicion. His face scrunched up in confusion, he asked in his cold voice,_

 _"Who are you?"_

 _"Don't you recognize me? I am Tenseiga." She replied with a smile._

 _Before he could utter a word, the woman vanished with a blinding light and fused with the life saving sword. A tear ran down his eye and he whispered 'thank you.'_

 _He shifted a bit picking up the now breathing form of Kagome and embraced her tightly vowing her protection._

 _*end of flashback*_

He furrowed his brows in frustration. His brows dipped down forming a small valley in between. It had been almost one month and she had yet to wake up .He wondered aloud 'how can a demonic sword contain holy powers?'

Kagome entered the room staggering a bit. She looked up at her mate. He was always working. She let a frustrated sigh to escape her mouth. His eyes moved away from the paper and slid towards his mate standing leaning against the door. He soothed out the thoughtful wrinkles in his face and looked up at her with a softened gaze. She smiled slightly at him and strolled round the table, taking a seat beside him.

"Mate did you rest enough?" he asked in his usual baritone but it held a special warmth. This warmth had been reserved only for his beloved mate.

"Yes! But what are you doing?" her smile widened as she took in the tired expression of her mate. She moved her hands very slowly and brushed it against the stripes on his cheek.

"This one is trying to find something." He offered her a rare smile "but you don't have to concern yourself." He finished by removing yet another scroll from the huge pile.

Her expression turned into a hurtful one and she scowled with irritation.

"Don't concern myself, you say?" she shifted a bit, leaning closer to his face. "I am your mate. I have the right to be concerned about you." She poked his chest for emphasis.

His face turned into the emotionless mask, concealing all his concerns and emotions. The last thing he wanted to do was to inform her about his small meeting with the maiden. He did not want to break the news before he had any proofs.

"Fine be that way." She moved away from him, hurt evident in her eyes. "The only thing that I came here to inform you is that, Tenseiga was humming in your chamber." She stormed out of the room.

Sesshomaru's face scrunched up in worry. The sword had been perfectly normal throughout the other days. Then it struck him. The pieces fitted perfectly together like a puzzle.

He was sure that the sword was being influenced by Kagome's holy power. A pleased look crossed his face and he hummed in acceptance.


	3. melancholic

**A/n: Inuyasha and its characters do not belong to me.**

 **Word count: 165**

There was a feeling inside him, which he was unable to name. A feeling which made him feel empty from the insides. What was it called? Desperation?

No…..

Then, what would he name the feeling which made him so hopeless?

Every time he gazed at her unmoving form, his eyes would drop down in sadness and pain.

What was it? Longing? Yes, longing indeed! He thought. He longed for her warm touch, her blue eyes and her bright smile. He longed for their passionate nights and her sweet scent. He longed for her.

There was something else, pain. He thought. He was in pain because she had not awoken since four weeks. Innumerable times he had cursed the traitors, the Tenseiga maiden and even himself.

He looked towards the heavens, and did something which he had never done before. He sent a silent prayer to end her sleep.

There was a feeling nagging him, what could he name it.

Yes! He thought. "I am melancholic."

 **Prompt: Melancholic.**


End file.
